Ytr
|3i97TqLp5AQ}} ytr, pronounced Yutori is a rapper who started in mid 2008 and is known for his fluid raps, such as in his rap cover of "Babylon" . He has sung non-rap covers before, but he tends to focus more on his rap covers. When he collaborates, he tends to do so with other rappers or is featured with his raps, such as his collaboration with Zebra in their cover of "Senbonzakura" . Lots of times, when he is doing collaborations, especially Touhou collaborations, he would mostly provide supporting vocals while adding his raps. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on October 11, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on October 16, 2011) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on August 10 2012) # (Released on October 28, 2012) # (Released on December 29, 2012) # Overkill Action Replay (Released on December 29, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on December 29, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2013) # (Released on May 11, 2014) # (Released on August 16, 2014) # Kaido Onki with. TOZAIKAIDOREN (Released on August 16, 2014) # DREAM TIE-UP with. TOZAIKAIDOREN (Released on October 05, 2014) # Mugen Yuugi with. TOZAIKAIDOREN (Released on December 29, 2014) # Dedama, Mau. with. TOZAIKAIDOREN (Released on March 01, 2015) # Kyouiku Genba (Released on August 08, 2015) # Zenin Youbun with. TOZAIKAIDOREN (Released on August 16, 2015) # NAHURAM with. TOZAIKAIDOREN (Released on November 07, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.06.17) # "Chuunibyou" (2008.06.19) # "Dame Ningen" (2008.06.25) # "Yutori" (2008.06.26) # "DQN Oya" (2008.07.04) # "Souri wa Chin Pa frtgy Fujiko lp!" (2008.07.07) # "Jiyuu Jikan" (2008.07.22) # "Imai Mero Chouzetsu" (2008.07.25) # "Rap Rap Rap" (2008.08.05) # "Suites (Wara)" -reprinted- (2008.08.12) # "Oeraisan he Fuman ga Arimasu" (2008.08.15) # "Todoufuken Mic Relay Part 2" (2008.08.26) # "Zutto Kyou no Taan" (2008.08.27) # "U wa www Tera Tanoshii wwww" (2008.08.30) # "Shitaneta Janee no? Natsu" (2008.09.01) # "Yukkuri Utte Itte ne!" (2008.09.12) # "Mochiron" (2008.09.23) # "Heigai Sentai yu to Renjaa" (2008.09.29) # "Suites (Wara)" -ver.2- (2008.09.29) # "Reverse Suites (Wara)" (2008.10.22) # "get out" feat. ytr and Hashiyan (2008.10.23) # "Riajuu Shitto" (2008.10.31) # "Red fraction" (2008.11.11) # "Onakon Chinkonka" (2008.11.21) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2008.11.29) # "Shitaneta Janee no? Fuyu" (2008.12.07) # "Ryuutan" (2008.12.14) # "Eroge Microphone Relay" (2008.12.18) # "Atochi" (2008.12.20) (Deleted) # "Holy Mic Relay" (2008.12.25) # "2 Kyoku + Omake Ikkyoku" (Two Songs + One Bonus Song) (2008.12.29) # "Smoke Lover" (2009.01.26) # "Sen" (2009.02.01) # "FREE SMILE" (2009.02.15) # "Beef-Shoku Berarenai" -utattemita- (2009.02.18) # "Phone Bunny Mic Relay" (2009.03.09) # "Shougen" (2009.03.13) # "Truck Makers Mic Relay" (2009.04.01) # "Bocchi Kyuusai Keikaku" (2009.04.18) # "Purepa Rap" (2009.04.20) # "Nico Mendo!" (2009.05.04) # "Jiko Shoukai" (2009.05.12) # "Don't Say Indy" (Parody of "Don't Say Lazy") (2009.06.01) # "Don't Say Indy" -utattemita- (2009.06.01) # "Nico Mendo!" -Vol. 2- (2009.06.06) # "Shangri-La" (Soukyuu no Fafner) -utattemita parody- (2009.06.13) # "Hanashi, Maruya. Tokidoki Agnes" (2009.07.04) # "Paranoia" (2009.07.05) # "Tsunderism" (2009.07.12) # "what's your job" feat. ytr and 2DL (2009.07.13) # "PRIME RHYME" (2009.07.17) # "Poi☆Zun" (2009.07.27) # "Nico Mendo! vol. 4" (2009.08.09) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (Seven Colors of Nico Nico Douga) (2009.08.28) # "Otakky People's Action!!" (2009.09.15) # "Machibito" feat. Youko and ytr (2009.10.04) # "Re：Otakky People's Action!!" -MC Remix- (2009.10.28) # "Tonan no Tsubasa" feat. ytr and Youko (2009.11.06) # "Osaka na Tengoku" (Deleted) (2009.12.08) # "Christmas Chuushi no Oshirase - Yasu" (2009.12.22) # "Christmas Wrapper Delight Pt.1" (Deleted) (2009.12.25) # "NICORICH" (2009.12.28) # "Touhou Seikyouiku" (2009.12.29) # "Digimo no Perfect Diggyism Kyoushitsu" (Parody of "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu") -utattemita- (2009.12.30) # "Cagayake! Girls" (2010.01.16) # "Nico Mendo! vol. 9" (2010.01.22) # "beginning" -K's remix- (2010.06.19) # "And you don't stop." -musa remix- (2010.06.27) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" -utattemita- (2010.07.13) # "Andou" -utattemita- (2010.07.14) # "Shuuketsu" (2010.08.03) # "Inadzuma!!" feat. Thunder Microphone Crew (2010.08.07) # "Dota☆Bata Kurenai Ma-Kan" (2010.10.15) # "Worlds End・Dancehall" (2010.11.16) # "how much?" (2010.12.19) # "Kyouki ni Michita Fukashi no Tama Fiito" feat. ytr and Tama-chan (2011.03.20) # "DOPAMINE DRUG DOPING" (2011.03.31) # "Panda Hero" (2011.04.01) # "Night of Nights" -utattemita- (2011.07.06) # "Love jokes" (2011.07.13) # "Babylon" (2011.07.15) # "Rinto Shite Saku Hana no Gotoku" (2011.08.18) # "N-FESTA opening microphone relay" feat. Rap-bit, Rilldy, Hashiyan, Aruku Seikyouiku, OROCHI, LOLI.COM, Uten Kekkou, Tophamhat Kyou, Alilem, ytr, Banken and Tightson (2011.08.22) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Zebra and ytr (2011.10.02) # "Flying Get" -utattemita- (2011.10.06) # "dddawn" (2011.10.11) # "Yumeoibito" (2011.10.19) # "NICONICO DISCO" feat. Youko and ytr (2011.12.23) # "N - FESTA Opening Mic Relay" -utattemita- (2011.12.23) # "Beats&Rhyme Remix" feat. ytr, Elsamaria, RoRen and OROCHI (2012.01.24) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2012.01.28) # "Oh my God" (2012.01.29) # "Killin Killin Mind" feat. NOIZE and ytr (2012.02.07) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.04.24) # "Re:Chemical Red" (2012.08.08) # "Sing for Myself" (2012.08.09) # "Invisible" (2012.08.31) # "Refrain" (2012.09.02) # "Invincible Hero" feat. NOIZE, Rap-bit and ytr (2012.09.12) # "Mono Sugoi Vibes de Marisa ga Mono Sugoi" (2012.10.25) # "Rap Side Maker" -ytRemix- (2012.11.29) # "Onigokko - tiggy tag" feat. Zebra and ytr (2012.12.24) # "Internet Rapper Man" (2013.03.27) # "ONE SHOT, ONE KILL" feat. ytr and Youko (2013.06.05) # "Shindou no Hakaba" (2013.07.05) # "WE ARE THE W.W.W" feat. Rap-bit, ytr, Youko, zig-zag, Hashiyan, Mayumushi, Jaza document, Onrei, ill.bell, Alilem, Banken and Nanbuhitoshi (2013.08.08) # "Kankore Fanclub Rap" (Parody of "Yī Èr Fanclub") (2013.09.27) # "Kankore Fanclub Rap" (Parody of "Yī Èr Fanclub") (2013.10.03) (Community only) # "Donut Hole" feat. ytr and Rap-bit (2013.12.13) # "WE ARE THE W.W.W 2014" feat. Matsu a.k.a Nanbu Hitoshi, Onrei, Jazadocument, ytr, NOIZE, FOREST55, 9ball, Inu., Mayumushi, Tophamhat Kyou (AO), TATSUMA, and Rap-bit (2014.08.08) # "Doku Otoko no Gigantic O.T.N" (Parody Rap of Gigantic O.T.N) (2014.12.24) # "Yume Oibito" (2015.04.17) # "WE ARE THE W.W.W 2016" feat. Matsu (Ninbu Hitoshi), ytr, Jinmenusagi, SHAKABOOZ, Santen Leader, Gigigi no Denirow, Onrei, Alilem, NIHA-C, Serahpyon, Romonosov?, Tightson, and Rap-bit (2016.07.31) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * He does a lot of rap arrangements and vocals for the Touhou arrangement doujin group TAMAONSEN. External Links * Twitter